1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining and presenting differential data for elements of a data set. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated dynamic differential data processing.
2. Related Art
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provide users with an ability to open and view data sets, such as columnar data within a spreadsheet, and view data values for elements of the data set. A user may be able to use pre-defined formulas for execution on elements of data within the columns. For example, a spreadsheet program may provide a user with an ability to use a pre-defined sum formula on specified data elements within columns of data, a pre-defined subtraction formula on data elements within columns of data, and other pre-defined operations. The pre-defined formulas may be combined to form more complex formulas. Entry of these combined formulas requires knowledge of formula entry requirements for the program. A user may be required to enter granular details, such as cell addresses for data elements, to allow formulas to function properly. Accordingly, program-specific knowledge is required to enter formulas to operate upon data.